1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a modular configurable camera system for capturing 2D, 3D, panoramic, and/or spherical images and/or video.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, amateur use of digital cameras has increased dramatically as improvements in digital camera technology have allowed cameras to become more affordable and user-friendly. However, advanced forms of digital photography such as three-dimensional (3D) imaging, panoramic imaging, and spherical imaging have conventionally been available only to professional photographers and filmmakers. Traditionally, 3D photography requires expensive stereoscopic cameras that are often bulky and difficult to use. Similarly, panoramic and spherical photography traditionally requires advanced multi-lens cameras that are not affordable to the amateur photographer or moviemaker. Thus, traditional camera systems fail to cater to the needs of amateur users that want to use their cameras to produce 3D, panoramic and/or spherical images or video.